


Джек-Потрошитель

by svetlana_ste



Series: Команда Неполицейских детективов с ФБ-2016 [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Detective, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2016, Gen, Victorian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetlana_ste/pseuds/svetlana_ste
Summary: Шерлок Холмс все же нашел Джека-Потрошителя. Вот только знали об этом немногие.
Series: Команда Неполицейских детективов с ФБ-2016 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091768
Kudos: 2





	Джек-Потрошитель

Холмсу в силу своей профессии пришлось столкнуться с множеством отвратительных преступлений. Но среди них нет, не было и, искренне надеюсь, не будет злодеяний более чудовищных, чем те, что совершил уайтчепелский убийца, прозванный Джеком-Потрошителем. По вполне понятным причинам участие моего друга в расследовании кошмарного преступления так и осталось тайной. Не уверен, что когда-нибудь предам этот рассказ гласности, но и не написать о событиях, равно ужасающих и поразительных, не могу.

Первая смерть — страшная гибель Мэри Энн Николс, случившаяся тридцать первого августа тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят восьмого года, — признаюсь, не привлекла внимания Холмса. Летом и в первой половине сентября он был всецело занят выполнением деликатного поручения некоей важной особы и почти не имел свободного времени. Прочтя в газете сообщение о гибели несчастной, мой друг сказал, что столь чудовищное убийство, несомненно, скоро будет раскрыто полицией. Негодяй, совершивший это гнусное злодейство, просто не мог ничем не выдать себя.

Однако события сложились иначе. Восьмого сентября с той же нечеловеческой жестокостью была убита Энни Чепмен, а стражи порядка по-прежнему не знали, где искать преступника.

Через несколько дней — к этому времени деликатное поручение важной особы было, к счастью, практически выполнено — на Бейкер-стрит нанес визит инспектор Лестрейд. В первый миг мы не узнали его — мрачного, измученного, начисто лишенного своей обычной жизнерадостности.

— Выручайте, Холмс, — сказал он вместо приветствия. — На вас вся надежда. Если вы не поймаете этого дьявола, то больше никто не сможет.

Холмс не выглядел удивленным и спокойно кивнул.

— Сделаю, что смогу. Жаль, что меня не вызвали к телу Энни Чапмен, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. А сейчас прошу вас рассказать мне все, что знаете.

Инспектор говорил долго и бестолково, то и дело поминая Господа. Холмс слушал, все больше мрачнея, и задавал вопросы, многие из которых казались мне совершенно дикими. Когда Лестрейд умолк, мой друг сказал:

— Сделаю все, что в моих силах. И очень прошу: если будет найдена еще одна жертва...

— Не дай Бог! — воскликнул Лестрейд в ужасе.

— Если будет найдена новая жертва, — продолжил Холмс сквозь зубы, — не пускайте к ней никого, даже полицейских, не говоря уже о зеваках. Зовите меня в любое время дня и ночи!

— Как скажете, — кивнул Лестрейд.

***  
Следующие три недели мой друг почти полностью провел вне дома. Рано утром, загримированный и одетый в жуткие лохмотья, он отправлялся в трущобы Уайтчепела. Возвращался за полночь, мрачный, усталый и голодный, а иногда совсем не приходил, оставаясь по несколько дней в тех жутких местах. Ни миссис Хадсон, ни я не знали, жив ли он или с перерезанных горлом лежит в сточной канаве. Все, что мы могли, — улыбаться друг другу и надеяться на лучшее.

Когда я предложил свою помощь, Холмс с улыбкой отказался:

— Спасибо, Уотсон, но в трущобах вы мне не поможете, а помешаете. Я выживаю в Уайтчепеле только потому, что хорошо умею притворяться. Вам, увы, это искусство абсолютно неподвластно. Во что вас ни одень, как ни загримируй — вы всегда останетесь истинным английским джентльменом, воплощением надежности и добропорядочности. В трущобах эти качества смертельно опасны, поверьте мне. Вы и сами погибнете, и меня подведете.

Я не мог не признать правоту моего друга. Что ж, военный обязан подчиняться приказам, особенно таким разумным. Только Бог знает, скольким бы я пожертвовал, лишь бы помочь Холмсу в его опаснейших путешествиях. Увы, такой возможности я был лишен...

За это время мой друг прожил на Бейкер-стрит лишь несколько дней, изучая письма, которые якобы прислал в полицию уайтчепелский убийца. К сожалению, они ничем не помогли расследованию.

— Я могу сделать некоторые выводы о личности отправителя, — грустно сказал Холмс Лестрейду, зашедшему на Бейкер-стрит узнать новости, — но не знаю, действительно ли именно его мы ищем. Вам, да и мне тоже, много раз доводилось видеть, как люди из страха, тщеславия или глупости берут на себя вину за преступления, которые не совершали. Так что пока письма — это тупик...

Через три недели после гибели Энни Чапмен, тридцатого сентября, были убиты сразу две женщины: Элизабет Страйд и Кэтрин Эддоус. Это так потрясло полицейских, что они или забыли о просьбе Холмса, или, что тоже возможно, не сумели остановить толпу зевак, желавших своими глазами увидеть страшное зрелище. Когда мой друг оказался в Уайтчепеле, места преступлений были затоптаны сотнями ног. Никаких улик найти не удалось.

Лестрейд опять нанес нам визит, но ничего нового не узнал.

Потом наступило затишье почти на полтора месяца. Казалось, безжалостный убийца утолил жажду крови или затаился.

Иллюзии оказались вдребезги разрушены девятого ноября, когда обнаружили тело Мэри Джейн Келли, изуродованное еще более страшно, чем останки предыдущих жертв. Все повторилось: хотя несчастную нашли не на улице, а в комнате, полиция не смогла сдержать толпу зевак, затоптавших любые возможные улики. Уайтчепел есть Уайтчепел.

После этого Холмс пропадал в трущобах двое суток. Вернувшись, он принял ванну и попросил миссис Хадсон послать за инспектором Лестрейдом:

— Время уходит, и каждый день просрочки может отнять еще одну жизнь. Я пока не закончил расследование, но, надеюсь, добытые мной сведения и некоторые гипотезы помогут полиции...

Инспектор, растерянный и помятый, явился незамедлительно.

— Обрадовать мне вас нечем, Лестрейд, — сказал мой друг вместо приветствия. — Имя убийцы я назвать не могу. Поделюсь лишь некоторыми сведениями и гипотезами. Все же у полиции гораздо больше возможностей для розыска, чем у сыщика-одиночки...

— Я весь внимание, — энергично ответил инспектор, усаживаясь в кресле у камина.

— Начну сначала. Услышав о втором убийстве, я подумал не о безумном одиночке, а о банде. Уайтчепел — криминальное место, и преступные группировки постоянно сражаются там за власть. Вполне вероятно, что одна банда решила взять под контроль всех местных женщин непочтенных профессий, а другая этому воспротивилась. Тогда недовольные начали убивать, стремясь уменьшить доходы конкурентов и запугать их...

— Но как же вы объясняете невероятную жестокость расправ? — удивился Лестрейд.

— Желанием запугать конкурентов и сбить полицию со следа. Стражи порядка не любят признаваться, что на подотчетном им участке действуют банды, и жуткий способ убийств давал прекрасный шанс это скрыть. Кроме того, нельзя исключать, что среди членов шайки мог оказаться человек, полностью утративший разум от злодейств, которые постоянно приходилось совершать...

— Подход неожиданный, но убедительный, — признал Лестрейд после некоторого размышления.

— Однако не имеющий ничего общего с реальностью. В Уайтчепеле я общался с самыми разными людьми и выслушал множество чужих разговоров, но не нашел ни одного подтверждения своей гипотезы. Так что в данном направлении искать нечего.

— Что ж, и вы иногда ошибаетесь, Холмс, — несмотря на серьезность ситуации, инспектор не мог скрыть удовольствие от поражения удачливого конкурента.

— Если бы вы знали, сколько моих гипотез не выдержали проверку практикой, вы были бы потрясены, — слегка улыбнулся мой друг. — Просто обычно я о них не упоминаю: нет повода. Ныне ситуация иная: рассказ о моей ошибке способен уберечь от нее других.

— Я понимаю это и ценю, — ответил Лестрейд смущенно.

— В Уайтчепеле действует одиночка. Сейчас я перечислю его особенности, которые кажутся мне наиболее важными, и выделю несколько групп возможных подозреваемых.

— Буду премного благодарен.

— Начну с того, что убийца обладает довольно редким качеством — он прекрасно ориентируется в ночном Уайтчепеле. Знает, какие места безлюдны в темное время суток, где меньше всего шансов столкнуться со свидетелями, откуда крики несчастных жертв никто не услышит. Из этого, на мой взгляд, следует лишь один вывод: убийца или сейчас живет в Уайтчепеле, или жил долгое время, или там работает, причем по ночам.

— Несомненно!

— Таким образом, от подозрений практически полностью освобождены джентльмены, посещающие Уайтчепел ради удовлетворения потребностей, о коих не принято говорить в приличном обществе. Знатные завсегдатаи трущоб вряд ли знают их настолько хорошо, чтобы спланировать и осуществить там изощреннейшие по замыслу убийства.

— И слава Богу! — отозвался Лестрейд с явным облегчением.

— Есть и еще одно обстоятельство, которое оправдывает обеспеченных искателей низменных удовольствий, — невозмутимо продолжил Холмс. — Ночной Уайтчепел — это джунгли; ни чужаку, ни слабому там не выжить. Во тьме в трущобах охотятся самые разные хищники; сохранить жизнь там удастся лишь очень умному и удачливому человеку. Хорошо одетый джентльмен, вздумавший прогуляться по Уайтчепелу ночью, непременно станет добычей грабителей.

— И тут вы тоже правы! — Лестрейд расплылся в улыбке. Газетчики постоянно намекали, что уайтчепелским убийцей может оказаться человек из высшего общества, и мнение Холмса по данному вопросу явно сбросило с души инспектора тяжелый камень.

— Местным жителям на ночных улицах Уайтчепела тоже небезопасно. Очень немногие могут ходить там без страха. В первую очередь это бандиты; во вторую — товарки погибших женщин.

Лестрейд несколько минут молчал, осмысливая услышанное, а потом энергично запротестовал:

— Насчет бандитов согласен, но женщина... Это невозможно! Чистая душа, красота, материнство — и жуткие убийства?! Не верю!

— В принципе я с вами согласен, инспектор. Но в Уайтчепеле женщине невозможно оставаться женщиной. Там это просто кусок мяса, который продает или свой труд, или себя. Чудовищная жизнь в трущобах убивает все человеческое, выжигает живую душу, словно кислотой. От постоянных унижений, нужды, голода вполне возможно потерять рассудок и обратить ненависть на тех, кто не повинен в твоих страданиях.

— Я все же не верю вам, Холмс.

— В пользу версии о женщине-убийце говорят еще три факта. Во-первых, убийца должен носить с собой инструменты, с помощью которых творит свои злодеяния. Варианты возможны разные: мешок, чемодан, саквояж, корзина, шляпная картонка, узел, тележка... Главное — человек крайне редко держит в руках нечто подобное, когда прибегает к услугам женщины непочтенной профессии. Особенно это важно в Уайтчепеле, где хватает воров и грабителей. А вот женщина вполне способна сложить инструменты в небольшой мешочек и спрятать его в складках пышной юбки.

— Ну не может такого быть, Холмс, — отозвался Лестрейд безнадежно.

— Это лишь гипотеза, но вполне вероятная. В ее пользу говорит и еще одно обстоятельство. Первые две жертвы не боялись убийцы, но остальные не могли не остерегаться. Элизабет Страйд и Кэтрин Эддоус за годы жизни в трущобах наверняка навидались такого, что обитатели благополучных кварталов и вообразить не в силах. Конечно, голод способен убить любое чувство самосохранения. Но раз эти двое выжили, несмотря на опасность, которой подвергались каждый день в течение очень долгого времени, — значит, они умели абсолютно точно оценивать потенциальных клиентов. И если настолько опытные особы, знавшие, что в Уайтчепеле орудует убийца, без тени сомнения пошли с ним, то он не вызвал у них ни малейших подозрений.

— Но вы же сами сказали, что джентльмены в этом не замешаны!

— Я и сейчас так думаю. А из обитателей трущоб наименьшее подозрение вызовет женщина той же профессии, что и погибшие. Если бы она подошла к одной из своих товарок и сказала, что нашла клиента, который хочет сразу двух, — любая отправилась бы за ней безоговорочно.

— Боже мой!

— Есть и третье доказательство. Послания в газеты от имени преступника — невероятно умный и хитрый ход в том случае, если убийца — женщина. Само существование писем подтверждает, что уайтчепелский мясник, Джек-Потрошитель, — мужчина, таким образом снимая все подозрения с истинной злодейки. Конечно, далеко не все обитательницы трущоб грамотны, но, увы, на дне жизни порой оказываются и образованные особы. Кроме того, я легко могу вообразить девушку простого сословия, которую добрая хозяйка сначала научила читать и писать, а потом выбросила на улицу, узнав, что юная красавица беременна от ее сына. Согласитесь, нечто подобное случается гораздо чаще, чем хотелось бы.

— Господи, Холмс! — выкрикнул Лестрейд в полном отчаянии. — Неужели вы опять правы?!

— Я в этом не вполне уверен, но на всякий случай выяснил в Уайтчепеле имена имеющих крепкое телосложение товарок погибших. Начинать поиски нужно с них. Вот список. Звездочками помечены фамилии тех, кто наверняка знает грамоту, крестиками — неграмотные, об остальных у меня нет сведений.

— Спасибо! — от души сказал инспектор, принимая исписанный мелким почерком Холмса лист бумаги.

— Не знаю, нужна ли для этих убийств большая физическая сила, но, по-моему, слабые женщины на подобное вряд ли пойдут. Слишком часто они становились жертвами, чтобы отважиться на столь рискованный поступок... Впрочем, в жизни всякое бывает. Если проверка имен из списка ничего не даст, советую обратить внимание на родственниц мясников и бывших служанок врачей, а также тех, кто жил или живет по соседству с людьми этих профессий.

— Спасибо, Холмс! Так и сделаем! — Лестрейд, похоже, свыкся с шокирующей версией и оживал на глазах.

— Есть еще две категории людей, которые полностью соответствуют описанию убийцы, — продолжил Холмс, и инспектор снова загрустил. — Они хорошо ориентируются в ночном Уайтчепеле, могут гулять там по ночам, не опасаясь нападений, имеют возможность носить с собой инструменты и кажутся весьма респектабельными.

— Банди... — радостно подхватил Лестрейд, но, дослушав Холмса, снова приуныл. — Нет, они не кажутся респектабельными. Хотя женщины все равно пошли бы с ними — просто из страха.

— Насколько я смог выяснить во время прогулок по Уайтчепелу, местные бандиты не меньше полиции обеспокоены действиями убийцы и ищут его, зачастую используя весьма шокирующие методы. Проверку начали со своих, однако ничего не нашли. В данном случае я склонен им верить.

— Но кто же тогда?! Я совсем ничего не понимаю, Холмс!

— Во-первых, условиям полностью соответствуют врачи — но не все, а те немногие добрые души, которые не только принимают у себя обитателей трущоб, но и навещают их дома. Таким докторам темная сторона Уайтчепела известна не понаслышке, а их самих хорошо знают и не трогают местные бандиты. Врачи всегда берут с собой небольшой саквояж, и им доверяют самые подозрительные жители трущоб.

— А ведь верно!

— Я выяснил имена троих, — Холмс протянул Лестрейду еще один листок. — Их тоже проверьте. Добрые и самоотверженные люди нередко вспыльчивы и обидчивы, но, поразмыслив, они непременно признают правоту полицейских, которые явились с обыском в их дома.

— Мы будем очень-очень осторожны!

На лице Холмса появилось весьма скептическое выражение, однако возражать он не стал и продолжил:

— Возможно, есть и другие, о которых я не смог узнать. Ищите! Главное — врач непременно должен посещать Уайтчепел.

— Да-да-да, я понял!

— Но существует и еще одна категория людей, которая находится под подозрением, — мой друг нахмурился. — Они очень хорошо знают ночной Уайтчепел, поскольку работают там именно тогда. Их никто не тронет: для крупных хищников эти люди недостаточно богаты, а мелкие побоятся с ними связываться, определив опасность с первого взгляда. Представители данной категории людей нечасто держат в руках чемоданы или корзины, но в исключительных случаях такое бывает. И даже самая осторожная женщина не заподозрит убийцу в страже закона, который попросит ее присутствовать при осмотре нового трупа.

Поначалу Лестрейд слушал Холмса с энтузиазмом, но с каждым новым словом все больше мрачнел. Когда в комнате воцарилась тишина, инспектор прошептал:

— Этого не может быть! Просто не может, и все!

— Если я ошибаюсь, то проверка никому не повредит, — ответил мой друг ничего не выражающим тоном. — Я бы начал с Джонаса Майзена, Джона Нила и Джона Тейна; именно они были первыми полицейскими, увидевшими тело первой жертвы — Мэри Энн Николс. Убийца наверняка тревожился, все ли сделал правильно, не оставил ли следов, которые могут его выдать... Потом я проверил бы тех, кто дежурил в Уайтчепеле в ночи убийств. Если и это ничего не даст — обыскал бы дома всех полицейских, которые несут службу в Уайтчепеле.

— Не может полицейский такое устроить! — вдруг заорал Лестрейд. — Они клялись защищать закон! Это невероятно!

— Это всего лишь одна из трех гипотез, — устало ответил Холмс. — Мне она кажется наиболее вероятной.

— Вы... вы... вы... — инспектор не находил слов. — Как я скажу начальству... такое?!

— Простыми и убедительными словами английского языка. По-моему, полиции лучше найти уайтчепелского убийцу до того, как он будет пойман на месте нового преступления.

— Эх!... Вы...

Лестрейд вскочил и выбежал из комнаты, не попрощавшись. Вскоре мы услышали, как хлопнула входная дверь.

— Что ж, мне тоже пора. — Холмс встал с кресла. — Поужинаю, потом переоденусь, загримируюсь — и в путь.

— Куда вы собираетесь на ночь глядя?!

— В Уайтчепел, конечно же. Любая гипотеза, не подкрепленная фактами, — ничто. Вдруг именно сегодня я найду неопровержимые улики против одного из подозреваемых?

Мне очень хотелось остановить друга, но я понимал: он прав.

***  
Увы, ни в ту ночь, ни в последующие Холмс не нашел никаких улик.

Журналисты продолжали гадать, кто совершает жуткие убийства и когда ждать следующих жертв. На фоне этой шумихи совершенно незамеченным осталось опубликованное в газетах краткое сообщение о несчастном случае с одним из работавших в Уайтчепеле полицейских. Заряжая служебное оружие, он по неосторожности выстрелил в себя и скончался на месте. Семье погибшего была назначена пенсия.

Еще через неделю посыльный доставил на Бейкер-стрит статуэтку богини Фемиды — превосходную копию известной древнеримской статуи. На пьедестале была золотом выгравирована надпись:

Шерлоку Холмсу  
с благодарностью  
от Скотленд-Ярда

***  
Остается лишь сожалеть, что люди никогда не узнают об одной из величайших побед моего друга. Более того, недоброжелатели нередко пеняли ему, что он так и не сумел найти Джека-Потрошителя. Слыша подобные упреки, Холмс улыбался и говорил, что, увы, не всемогущ.

Но именно после этого случая все без исключения сотрудники Скотленд-Ярда стали безоговорочно доверять моему другу и приглашали его расследовать самые сложные дела, которые требовали в равной мере ума и деликатности. Даже я, не обладающий дедуктивным методом Холмса, понимаю, что это отнюдь не случайность. Думаю, для моего друга в данном случае признание профессионалов гораздо важнее популярности среди обычных людей.


End file.
